


Waiting on him. Or was it for him?

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Thiam Half Birthday 2018 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Diners, Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Liam Dunbar, Oh the Places We Go, Teasing, Thiam Half Birthday, waiter Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: "Oh my god Liam, he totally likes you. ""What the hell are you talking about? "Mason rolled his eyes"Theo, our waiter! He was checking you out!""He was not. " Liam protested."He was. " Corey confirmed, earning a small kiss from his boyfriend.





	Waiting on him. Or was it for him?

**Author's Note:**

> Last day of the thiam half birthday. This time: Oh the places we go  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.  
> All mistakes are mine.

"Hi guys, welcome to Tara's diner! My name's Theo and I'll be your waiter today. "

He gave everyone a menu, which Liam took gladly and asked:

"Can we get one of your apple pie milkshakes each? "

Theo looked at him and nodded.

"One round of apple pie shakes coming right up. "

Liam smiled at him and thanked him. When Theo was gone to prepare said shakes, Mason leaned over to his best friend and said quietly:

"Oh my god Liam, he totally likes you. "

"What the hell are you talking about? "

Mason rolled his eyes

"Theo, our waiter! He was checking you out!"

"He was not. " Liam protested.

"He was. " Corey confirmed, earning a small kiss from his boyfriend.

"Don't be ridiculous guys. Why would a guy like that check me out? "

"What's that supposed to mean? " Mason asked.

"Look at him! He's smoking hot and I'm just... you know... me. "

Mason groaned.

"Dude, really? Are you serious? "

Liam shrugged.

"Liam, you are really attractive. " Nolan spoke up shyly, blushing lightly.

"Are you flirting with me? " Liam asked incredulously, causing Mason to facepalm himself.

At that moment, Theo returned, placing a milkshake in front of everyone.

"Here you go, guys. Do you know what else you want to order? "

"We need another moment. " Nolan said to Theo.

"Sure. No problem. Just call when you're ready. "

Theo flashed a smile at Liam and walked off again.

"I really don't understand how you can miss the sexy guy obviously flirting with you, but think that sweet, faithful Nolan is flirting with you because of a simple compliment when he's dating one of your closest friends. " Mason ranted.

Liam blushed.

"Brett has invited me to threesomes before, so it's not THAT impossible. "

"Liam, we only want to help. He's clearly interested in you. But if you aren't, just tell us and we'll back off. " Corey said softly.

"I will do no such...OW! What the hell? " Mason exclaimed when someone stomped on his foot powerfully.

Corey just smiled innocently and Nolan told Mason:

"You're hanging out too much with Stiles, man. His lack of boundaries is clearly rubbing off on you. "

"Do you really think he's interested in me? " Liam asked, interrupting his friends.

"Definitely. "

"O-Okay. What should I do? "

"Ask him out! " Mason replied.

Liam wanted to protest, but by then Mason was already waving Theo over. While the others ordered, Liam was left to gape at his friends. When Theo turned to him expectantly, Liam just stared at him.

"What do you want to order? "Theo asked patiently.

"Oh...Uh... I-I don't know. What... Can you suggest something? " Liam blurted out, blushing.

"Sure. How about one of our burgers? "

"W-Which one? "

"I'd say double beef. You look like you can handle a lot of meat. "

"Sounds good. " Liam said, frowning at the way his friends were giggling.

Theo gave him a big smile.

"Coming right up. "

"What are you laughing about? " Liam asked his friends when Theo was gone.

"Dude, he was totally hitting on you. " Mason said, before starting to giggle hysterically again.

"What? No. He only said that... Oh. "

Corey and Mason started to howl with laughter, while Nolan said giggling:

"Come on guys. He probably didn't mean it like that. "

"H-He totally wants Liam to handle his meat. " Mason giggled.

Liam groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

"I hate you guys. "

Theo returned a couple of minutes later after Liam's friends had calmed down. But when it looked like Mason was about to start laughing again, Liam glared at him. Theo placed their food on the table, saying:

"Here's your food guys. Do you need anything else? "

Liam stopped glaring at his best friend to smile at Theo.

"I think we're good. "

Theo smiled back, making Liam swoon internally.

"Okay. Enjoy your meal. "

The first couple of minutes were spent in silence as Liam was sulking. Eventually, Mason sighed.

"I'm sorry, Li. I didn't mean to tease you. "

"Okay. "

Nolan sighed too and nudged Liam's arm.

"Don't be like that. We love you, Liam. "

Liam looked at his friend to find puppy eyes staring back at him. And Liam simply couldn't stay mad.

"I love you too. "

Nolan instantly brightened and said:

"Great. Now go over there and talk to him. Theo's been staring at you the whole time. "

Glancing at the counter, which Theo was wiping down, Liam could see that Nolan was right. Theo WAS staring at him and didn't look away when Liam's eyes met his. He just smiled at Liam.

Encouraged, Liam stood up and walked over to the counter. Sliding onto one of the stools in front of it, he said:

"My friends said you were checking me out. "

"I was. " Theo replied calmly.

"Can I have your number? "

Theo's face morphed into a handsome grin.

"I thought you'd never ask. "

**Author's Note:**

> A cute little drabble to end this amazing week with. This has been a lot of fun and all your feedback has been great. Thanks to everyone who read/commented on my works or left kudos. And thanks to all the other writers/artists who contributed to this amazing week. Our fandom is the best. And now I'm posting my last contribution I can finally take look at all the others.  
> I hope you liked it. Comments and kudos are always welcome.  
> P.S. Sorry for the sucky title  
> P.P.S. I have stopped watching Teen Wolf somewhere during Season 5 so I have no idea about canon Nolan and use only my headcanons while writing him


End file.
